


Bending Truths

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: Aphrodite and Hephaestus obviously don't make the perfect couple, but Hera expects them to act like they are. Naturally, Hephaestus knows about Aphrodite's many affairs with Ares, but instead of getting angry about it, he simply finds a way to amuse himself and the other gods (most likely to Hera's disliking).





	Bending Truths

She lies and she cheats.  
She loves another man.  
It doesn’t matter much to me.  
I just do what I can.

They expect us to be in love.  
Hera expects a perfect family.  
With a marriage set up by the queen,  
How happy could two gods be?

Although, she amuses me,  
Thinking I don’t know about her affair.  
Her meetings with Ares aren’t secret,  
And a love they truly do share.

But what fun would it be  
If I let this slip my mind?  
Surely they can cause some amusement.  
In a golden net they are bind.

Aphrodite, you see,  
I know about your lies.  
Maybe if you hid your affairs better,  
Your humiliation would stop to rise.


End file.
